


Teen Wolf Meta

by Rachello344



Series: Tumblr Meta Essays [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archived from Rachello344 Blog, Character Analysis, Endless Optimism from before I knew better lol, Meta Essays, Nonfiction, Plot analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: A collection of my Teen Wolf meta posts cross posted from Tumblr.





	1. 24 July 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is rapidly going down hill, I've decided to put all of my essays on Ao3. It'll probably take a while, but I'll be posting each fandom's essays in their own work to collect them all in one place.

Okay, but here’s the thing about that episode of Teen Wolf. They brought up Heart of Darkness. And, full disclosure, I hate that book, but I absorbed everything my teacher said so that I wouldn’t have to read more than a few important passages.

And in Heart of Darkness, the narration is a big deal. The WAY the story is told is important. Marlow, the protagonist, is unreliable. But he isn’t REALLY the narrator. The narrator is a man on the boat listening to him. The man is, effectively, us. We are being told this story. We have to decide for ourselves if the story is true or false.

Personally, I hated the book because I hated Marlow. I didn’t want him to win. I wanted the cannibals to eat him. So, to me, it wouldn’t be a stretch if the whole story was a lie. What does he get out of lying? I don’t know.

But Peter? Gerard? They get A LOT out of lying. They get to arrange events as they please and sow more chaos, cause more harm. So, forgive me, if I take nothing from that episode other than: Cora takes after her brother in wanting to punch Stiles in the face, and Stiles is still the smartest character because he LEARNS FROM LITERATURE INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING ABOUT IT.

I’m not sure if I’ve said all I need to say, but I think this will do for now.

tl;dr I hated Heart of Darkness, but paid attention in class (like Stiles apparently did). I don’t trust Peter. I don’t trust Gerard. I don’t believe a lot of that episode.

The End


	2. 15 September 2013

# Why I think Stiles and Lydia are not ready for a relationship with each other

I decided to write this out because my roommate professed a liking for Lydia and Stiles as a couple and while, technically, that’s all well and good as long as the problematic elements are kept in mind, my roommate does not understand the problematic elements. So, here are my two cents on the matter and why I think that, while Stiles and Lydia could be a couple _eventually_ , they are not ready for a relationship with each other. This will be accompanied by a kind of historical analysis of the trope of their relationship. (If you like the pairing, I am in no way bashing its potential. They could be very cute. Someday. Not this day.) **This will be hetero-normative for simplicity’s sake, my apologies.**

Alright, so, starting with the trope itself, let’s say there’s a boy. He is in love with a girl, thinks she hung the moon. He nurses this crush for _years_ , letting it grow into some crazy goddess-worship level of adoration. Cool, fine. Now, the girl who hung the moon? She doesn’t like him. She barely knows he exists. He makes the occasional advance, but he’s not her type. She doesn’t pay him any mind because he’s harmless.A lot of people want the girl to pay attention to this boy because he _loves_ her and he would be so good to her and he would treat her better than all those _other_ boys. People call the girl a bitch because she doesn’t pay him any mind; they call her heartless because she’s _standing in the way_ of his true love for her.

There is a problem with this narrative. Several problems, in fact. I’m going to say now: none of the problems are the girl. She is doing her own thing, falling in and out of love as _she_ pleases. And that is fine. Awesome, even. She’s learning and growing from her mistakes and failed attempts. She is going through character growth.

Let’s start with the boy. He is _not_ learning or growing, because his only mistake is latching onto this ideal, goddess of a girl that he’s constructed for himself. As long as he loves this idea, he will never move on and grow. What he _should_ have done, instead of focusing on the girl is move on. She rejected his advances quickly and concisely and that should have been that.

He should have let himself mourn the loss of what could have been and then he should have started looking for a girl who might like him back. Instead, he decided to stagnate and decided that his best option was loving someone _safe_ , who would never love him back. Deep down, he knows that she knows herself and knows that she won’t love him. And so he loves her anyway. Despite her. Because he, at least subconsciously, is not ready to face the risk of giving someone his heart. He does not want to face a true rejection after developing more than a crush, after falling into proper love.

The bigger problem here, though, is when people glorify this obsession and romanticize it. It’s _sweet_ and he _loves her so much, if she could only see_. No. Just, no. This has been going on for centuries. The earliest example I can think of is Dante Alghierri from around the 12th century C.E.

The author of _The Divine Comedy_ (the most notable being the first installment, _Dante’s Inferno_ ), was in deep and pure love for a woman named Beatrice. He met Beatrice twice, with nine years between the meetings. But she was perfect and he fell in love. He saw her twice. Total. In his entire life, he saw Beatrice twice and fell into a deep and all-consuming love. He probably barely spoke to her. Hell, he _married another woman_. He technically moved on with his life, but he held her up as the ideal. He based a character off of her and wrote epic poetry about her.

The Beatrice he wrote is, of course, perfect and kind and just in every way. She is his guide through heaven and purgatory and takes him to meet Virgil, his guide through Hell. She is granted a rank in heaven so high, that she is on a level akin to that of Eve or the Virgin Mary. He met this woman _twice_. Is this sweet? According to some, yes. But as we’ve just gone over, it’s pretty creepy and definitely weird to write epic poetry about a girl you met twice.

The point is, this has been going on for _centuries_ and it is high time it _stopped_. I have been the girl. I have seen others become the girl. It’s uncomfortable. On the one hand, you feel bad. He’s sweet, but you just don’t feel anything for him. In most cases, you can tell you never will. It’s obvious. A feeling. You know that the boy standing before you is wrong for you. You know that, as he is now, you will not be happy. And that’s fine.

Maybe, in a few years, he’s grown remarkably and, suddenly, you can see it. You can see what you didn’t before. Maybe, now, he doesn’t see that in you. Or maybe he does and you get a happy ending. But the point is, _it’s not just because it’s sweet that he likes you_. Starting a relationship out of pity is _not good_. I do not recommend this. The most that happens is you try to fix him. Try to teach him to be better. This is not a good idea. Either he gets better and moves on after you like him or the relationship gets super codependent and unhealthy or you begin to resent his needs and hurt him more than the initial rejection.

You and he both deserve better than that. Don’t settle. Just because he’s sweet and loves you, does not mean that you are obligated to return those feelings. If you don’t feel them, you don’t feel them.

So, getting back to the point at hand: Stiles being in love with Lydia? Technically fine. Lydia deciding to love Stiles before either of them have grown? Bad idea. Lydia herself has too many things to work through to be a good match to Stiles who also has a lot of things to work through. In other words? They need to get out of high school and find themselves and, maybe, in a few years, they can give it a shot if both of them feel some kind of potential. But not until then. They can be friends, but they are not ready to date each other.


	3. 7 January 2014

I hate this show what did we do to deserve this we have been good fans haven’t we?

Questions I have:  
How do Banshees work? Kitsune? Werewolves? Demons???  
Deaton is lying about something–what?  
RED???  
How deep into ‘tween states are we going?  
Who is hungry? (That doll could have said anything. Hunger is going to be important instead of, say, mothers or some other doll phrase.)  
“When the door closes, don’t open it." Is this really the door in their minds?  
What is Deaton gaining from this?  
What is Malia’s deal?  
Where is Cora?  
Why is Peter still alive?  
Is Derek a beta forever?  
Will Kira be our new Guide character, with Stiles out of commission?

I have more, but they’re more focused on previous seasons. ("Motel California,” anyone?)

Here’s hoping I don’t get nightmares from further episodes!

P.S. How far into Inception is Stiles, really? Is this season even reality at all? Can any POV be trusted anymore?

* * *

Last few things, now that I’ve read a good recap and thought some more:

Stiles said, “Don’t let them in,” while in the throes of his first nightmare. Is this them the same ones from the altered memory scene with Isaac and the possession scene with Jackson? (Have we had a season and a half of lead up to this?)  
Stiles did that thing where he makes a potentially important-to-the-plot joke/observations: triplets leading to a sort of Cerberus creature. This can mean a few things, but I think we might be looking at gate keepers/guardians instead of regular demons.  
Who did the werecoyote kill in order to get the electric blue eyes?  
Side note: The coyote is a Trickster/Guide in some Native American mythologies. (There is a spn meta post on this and how it relates to Metatron.)  
What does the RED mean? There was so much!

I hope everyone has a good night. Fair warning, I’ll be posting a lot more meta from now on, especially on Mondays. I tag everything for Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf meta, and 3B Spoilers. I will now be a joint Teen Wolf-SPN blog. Good luck everyone. These seasons are going to be interesting if nothing else.


	4. 14 January 2014

I just wanted to say a few things about this last episode.

First off, if any of the main group (credits cast) are going to die, it’s going to be Stiles. Narratively he serves two main purposes: Scott’s brother/best friend and researcher/guy who figures it out. Now, the first role is also being played by Isaac who is living with Scott and is his beta, family. The second role is slowly being filled by Kira. She did hours of research for Scott and why? Because she liked him and wanted to help. (That research on bardo is gonna be hella important in a few episodes, just you wait. Stiles needs to see it and verify and then, well. What’s the point of having two reliable narrators? Two researchers? Two points of view?)

Next, mirrors. I don’t know what’s going on, but those mirrors are important. (Objects in mirror are closer than they appear. Meta has already been done on this.)

Also, I just want to get my thoughts out in the open and think this out, but that doll still feels important to me. Like, I don’t know how important Malia is, but that doll… They showed it in the Previously On and they put a lot of emphasis on it. (Out of all of the phrases they could make it say, they chose “I’m hungry” which is way creepy.) It feels more important than the parallel to Stiles putting flowers on his mom’s grave. A lot more important. Like, maybe we’re dealing with ghosts like we seemed to be in Motel California? It just feels relevant. I’m not sure where they’re going yet, but I want this to mean something.

Now, questions:  
How is that woman alive?? HER THROAT WAS RIPPED OUT BUT SHE DIDN’T GET TURNED??? I???  
WHAT THE HELL, DEUCALION.  
Triskele box thing??  
Mr. Tate, you have so many problems and your motivations confuse me a lot??  
Why are the twins betas, that didn’t make any sense?  
Firefly… demons??  
‘Tween states (“bardo” but I prefer using what I know from Charmed) are going to be hella important, right?  
DEATON

I think that about covers it. Hope everyone has a nice night!


	5. 28 January 2014

I wish they’d let Stiles just say, without thinking, “Yeah, of course [I like guys, too]." It would have been quick, easy, painless, but I’m glad they at least showed him considering it. Because they made STILES take something seriously in such a way that he’s obviously considering it now.

But, obviously, it would have been SO EASY TO JUST SAY YES.

I’m looking forward to demon!Stiles (and, like the post going around says, Derek can finally date him because he’ll be going/have gone darkside for a time) and whatever’s going on there.

My one main meta-y comment for this episode is:  
That was not a FIVE. That was the MIRROR IMAGE of a five. Mirrors are Tween Spaces and more susceptible to "demonic” influence. Portals between worlds, etc. Basically, these things are mirroring their numbers and that’s WEIRD but makes sense because they’re NOT OF THIS WORLD.

(Also, did no one in that fight think, “hey, we’re punching shadows,” because everyone seemed surprised when they vanished with the sunrise. Like?? Obviously the shadows go away when nighttime is over. The sun chases away the bad things. It always has and probably always will. But characters in shows and books never seem to quite grasp that. (Except, of course, for Hermione, princess of my heart.))

Good Night everyone!


	6. 1 February 2014

Okay, so I keep meaning to post this–because it is weird as heck–but I’ve been busy.

Basically, in that last episode of Teen Wolf, those fives were really bothering me. Because they’re reversed/mirrored fives and, with all the mirrors abounding this season, I felt that was more important than the number itself. [luciferwearsamwinchester](http://tmblr.co/mAZO626-IguUsrnyI98kf3Q) and I looked up what reversed or mirrored fives could mean and got a lot of tarot related results.

For tarot, though, you need more than a number and orientation (more than five, reversed)–you need one of the four objects (like suits in a deck of playing cards). The four options [in standard Tarot] are: wands, cups, pentacles, and swords.

In the scene where all the reversed fives were found, only one of those objects appeared: a Sword (wielded by the creepy masked dude). The Tarot Reading for Five of Swords Reversed is under the cut because it is very long, sorry: 

> **Five of Swords ®** \- You are experiencing the despair felt after a defeat. See how your mind creates doubt and pessimism - look directly at your defeatist thinking. You defeat yourself with your own doubt and skepticism. It is time that you look at changing your own attitudes - let go of your pride and release this narrow view point - your own “ego” is inhibiting you. An old wound has been opened and you are experience fear associated with that memory - thoughts that history might repeat itself or that you could be hurt again. Your vision has been distorted by the past. Allow yourself to be sensitive to this deception in a personal situation - be receptive to the things that are causing you all these emotional problems. When you are involved in an unfair decision that is hard to correct - be patient with your emotions. 
> 
> Too much or too little mental freedom - uncertainty. Too many or too few choices. Mind looks at itself ineffectively and will tend to be too passive and lax or will be over enthusiastic and cause havoc. Criticism of self and others can be harsh and inaccurate. A sharp tongue. A sense of mental loss rather than gain. Anger, confusion, argument, covering things up, impulsive, impatient, hasty, nervous, stubborn, complacent. Inappropriate worry, sadness, depression, disappointment, guilt or shame. The general is concentrating on his plan of retreat.
> 
> **Questions to Answer:** Do you expect to get “stung” in this situation? What are you afraid of? What is causing division in the solidarity of your group? Why don’t you feel good about what you are doing? What do you need in order to feel good? What would be the ethical thing to do? What is so important to you that you have to prove everyone else wrong?
> 
> [http://www.crystal-reflections.com/tarot2/rider/five_sr.htm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.crystal-reflections.com%2Ftarot2%2Frider%2Ffive_sr.htm&t=OTE1NmE0MDdkMTgwZGM2YjNlZGEzY2Q2Y2ZiYWEzMzJhN2U1OTU0OCxIaWdKb2Nkaw%3D%3D&b=t%3ATSRQg8B0K6FF6A6ugRQfTg&p=http%3A%2F%2Frachello344.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F75316098495%2Fokay-so-i-keep-meaning-to-post-thisbecause-it-is&m=0)

Basically, I feel like this fits disturbingly well (especially the second paragraph and the questions to ask), despite most likely being a very strange coincidence.

But if it happens to have been done intentionally, I expect all of you to link back to me so that I can gloat a little bit. (Nothing too extravagant. Just a little I-told-you-so. Which–if this is right–I think is very little to ask for, because this is seriously such a stretch.)

In all actuality, the five is probably just reversed because of void interference. Like, you know, Lydia writing reversed and all the other times this keeps happening.

But this is a pretty cool coincidence anyway.


	7. 11 February 2014

So, I keep thinking, “I’m sure someone will notice soon; they must notice." But no one is talking about this and it’s starting to bother me.

So, the scene with Derek saying "poor, defenseless Stiles,” where he trails off and we understand that he’s stopped underestimating Stiles? The moment he noticed and understood was as he was touching two spark plugs together. They then, obligingly, _shot off sparks_.

Apparently the show hasn’t forgotten–Stiles is the **spark**. And that is the source of his power, the thing that makes him valuable and worth possessing. And the only people who know about sparks and what they mean are Deaton and maybe Derek.

This leads to several questions: Did Deaton know that this would happen? He was the one who identified Stiles as a spark and then told him to sacrifice himself to the evil tree stump. Surely, this eventuality occurred to him. Surely, Deaton knew this was a possibility. And surely, Deaton decided that the nogitsune was something that he wanted in Beacon Hills, along with all manner of other nonsensical monsters and creatures. Finally, what is Derek going to do to help now that he’s aware?

What do you guys think? Is Deaton trustworthy, and doing this all for the good of the town? Or is he treacherous and out for his own gain?


	8. 12 February 2014

I want to know what happened to Claudia.

Claudia who “would’ve believed [Stiles]." Claudia who died in such a way that her son, young at the time, blames himself. Claudia who had the same symptoms as a demon fox possession.

So, let’s say that Claudia was possessed by something dark. Something likely related to the Nemeton (which had potentially recently received the life of a young girl, Paige, in sacrifice). Deaton recognized a Spark in Stiles–who’s to say that Sparks aren’t hereditary? Who’s to say the reason Deaton knew Stiles had it was because he knew Claudia had it?

So, let’s say Claudia had the Spark, too, and was susceptible to darkness. Let’s say she was possessed by something that was threatening her family, the people she loves the most in the world. What would this loving young mother do?

More accurately, what wouldn’t she do?

We can guess, based on the way the scenes were shot, that the Nogitsune may have been the one calling Scott and the one saying, "don’t tell my dad” and “my battery is dying” was the real Stiles? This would mean that Stiles crawled into a hole where no one would find him, convinced himself that he was trapped, and set about waiting to die.

Derek pointed out that he was fighting himself; Scott pointed out that he was protecting them (from himself). So, hiding away from his family and waiting to die is something that Stiles is willing to do to keep his family safe.

Would it be much of a jump to say that Claudia was willing to do anything to save her family from the darkness inside her? So, let’s say Claudia is bed ridden and possessed. She knows she’s dangerous and she knows the only way for her family to be safe is for her to be out of the picture entirely, the darkness leaving with her.

Her son has been sitting beside her. The doctors aren’t in the room. Her husband is working. She has one shot, but she can’t do it herself–the darkness doesn’t want to die and is likely still trying to take control. (I posit that this was a foolish move on the darkness’s part–a mother who loves her child will do anything and everything to keep him safe, including tearing her own mind apart to keep control.)

Wouldn’t she be willing to ask her young son to do what she can’t? It’s for his and his father’s own good. It’s horrible, but it needs to be done. Would it be too much to consider this young mother asking her son to pull the plug for her? Thinking he was helping her, wouldn’t he do whatever he could? And his dad probably doesn’t know, but Stiles has definitely internalized his guilt from this, especially knowing that his hallucination dad blamed him for his mother’s death.

Basically, I want to know if darkness and the Spark go hand in hand, if you need darkness for a light to develop within. I want to know if magic runs in bloodlines.

I want to know what happened to Claudia Stilinski.

* * *

Reasons that I think Allison Argent is the Villain we are looking for:

  1. Allison has not been marked safe.
  2. That scene with the old man Chris knew brought up the point before dropping it very quickly (like with the Darach plotline).
  3. Allison is acting more like Kate–scary good weapon proficiency, intense focus on getting her goals accomplished (to the detriment of other things), and using her sexuality as a tool (in this case to manipulate Isaac, positive manipulation or not).
  4. She has been suspiciously absent during the stuff happening to Stiles.
  5. Scott has two non-family people that are important to him: Stiles and Allison. If a monster were after the True Alpha Protagonist, the two humans he has liked the best for the longest would be the best options.
  6. Stiles and Allison are narratively being replaced by Isaac and Kira, respectively, leaving them _both_ more susceptible to a death arc than anyone else.
  7. Villains are especially likely to die, but _female_ villains are a guaranteed death and we _were_ promised a major character death for this season.
  8. Stiles has been shown to be the new antagonist too soon. This is a show that delights in pulling the rug out from under its viewers. This makes Stiles a red herring.
  9. If Stiles is a red herring, the only real option left to us is Allison.



If I’m right, this will be revealed round about the season finale, in about three episodes. In three episodes, we will likely be given a plot twist leaving Allison as the true antagonist.

We’ll see where we are then.


	9. 18 February 2014

Now that I’ve had time to think and articulate my thoughts beyond just emotions and reactions, I can talk about the new Teen Wolf episode.

First off: I don’t know about anyone else, but I called Stiles being not!Stiles from the beginning and through the episode. (Just ask [luciferwearsamwinchester](http://tmblr.co/mAZO626-IguUsrnyI98kf3Q). She was there, falling for the fox’s clever tricks.)

Next thing, especially to the anon from last week, because this ties in with what I was trying to get at, a bit: Deaton is still the sketchiest character in this show. Why does he know how to kill a Nogitsune? Who told him about Stiles? Why does he have Kanima venom _on hand_? What are his end goals here, really? Is Stiles someone he wants to help or someone in his way of complete control over True Alpha Scott?

If I got anything from this last episode, it’s that **Deaton is still a threat**.

Also, Allison is definitely involved. I’ve seen a lot of people positing her as the ringleader, but I think it’s more even than that. I feel like they’re a tag team, with Not!Stiles taking on the trickster aspects so that Not!Allison can take care of their revenge. (More like siblings than hero and sidekick.)

And Allison totally fed off of Isaac.

The Nogitsune may be able to communicate telepathically or through some kind of connection because Stiles and Allison were never in the same room (that I can recall), but seem to be exchanging information.

I believe the cute deputy is Peter’s son, but that this role was meant to be filled by Jackson. I don’t know why (Not!)Allison wants Lydia to think the kid is Malia, especially when she was the one that pointed out that coyotes hate wolves.

Obviously there’s something up with Deputy Cutie-pants, because no one on this show is allowed to have such a pretty face and lovely personality and not also be supernatural in some respect. (I’m still waiting for Danny to be revealed as supernatural. No one is that cute and lovely and not magic; you cannot convince me otherwise.)

I’m not sure if Lydia is an asset or a threat to the Nogitsune. (Not!)Allison wouldn’t make a show of taking care of her without reason, but Peter was obviously sharing too much. Not to mention the amount of time Lydia spent with potentially possessed!Stiles before the Nogitsune took full control. (And she obviously has a connection to the Nogitsune or she wouldn’t have gotten flashes of the institution.)

I still don’t know how Banshees are supposed to work, but, as I’ve said before, Lydia is a Tween Space all on her own and is the most likely to have any kind of connection to the Nogitsune. She needs to…

 **She needs to learn to Listen so that she can hear what they’re telling each other, what they’re planning.** Lydia is both an asset and a threat–as long as she is in the dark, she can be manipulated. **As soon as she learns control, she can rip their plans to shreds.**

Peter was actually helping for a change. Selfishly or not, Peter was doing something useful. For Lydia. (If they try and redeem him, I swear)

Finally, Mrs. Yukimura and her nine tails–sacrificing those seems pretty heavy, and it seems like Kira is going to get to join the Single Parent Club with Stiles, Allison, Lydia (?), and Scott (ish). And another female character will be sacrificed. Awesome.

Sorry this got so long, but I had a lot of thoughts built up and developing. If there are any questions or comments, my askbox is always open and I will respond to each that I receive. I’m going to be responding publically, but if you ask, I’ll make it private. No big deal. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I love the Coach and everything about him; also, Derek and Stiles were in the same room for, like, ten minutes. Amazing. We’re moving up in the world.


	10. 26 February 2014

For starters, while it has now been confirmed (or so I’ve been told) that all Malia and Stiles did was make out for a little while before cuddling, I had already decided on that as my headcanon. So at least they got something right (potentially), even though they weren’t particularly clear about it. (And may not have even confirmed.)

Alright, so next up, I was talking with a friend and we got on the subject of the ship as a whole. Now, if any of you have been reading my previous meta, you may remember my talking about Coyote, the Native American trickster/guide. I stand by Malia being somehow related to this.

Coyotes and foxes share a lot of similarities in folklore/legend so it makes sense for the coyote and the fox to have a connection. After all, the two share a love of chaos. And, at this point? It really doesn’t matter to me if Stiles is himself or the Nogitsune because traits tend to carry over anyway. Basically, what I’m saying is that I want the two of them to create beautiful chaos together.

(And the ship as a whole doesn’t bother me. It’s just executed poorly and far too rushed. Stiles would have made the tough decision, but he was a bit out of it, so I don’t really mind. Didn’t like the implication that he caved out of sentiment, though. It kind of doesn’t hold well with my view of Stiles, but I digress.)

I still believe that Allison is the half of the Nogitsune out for vengeance because we haven’t seen Stiles really gunning for anyone in particular. And he does continue to say We, so I figure it’s probably Allison that’s in charge of wreaking vengeance instead of the usual havoc. Divide and Conquer.

Deaton is still the Final Boss (maybe not this season, but _soon_ ). Also, I feel like Gerard may be coming back as a sort of follow-up to the Kate nonsense with Allison. (There has been some thought that Allison may only be possessed by Kate, seeing as she opened the door to her Aunt and not the Nemeton, but it could really go either way. I won’t discount the possibility.)

I don’t know what they’re planning on doing with the Nogitsune jumping hosts. Is he simply planting suggestions to sow the seeds of chaos? Or is he actually leaving one host for another? Furthermore, I don’t want Stiles to be a werewolf. There are other ways to “change” a body and I would like to examine those possibilities instead.

(And guys, that mirror thing with Isaac? What did I say about Tween Spaces being important. Mirrors are one of THE quintessential Tween Spaces. Glad to see Teen Wolf capitalizing on that.)

I’m not going to make any comment on the asylum nonsense or whatever Lydia was doing with the heist because, honestly? This episode was a bit all over the place, sloppy and strange. The above is what I gathered from the episode and previews and what I feel actually matters. (Although, Oliver was a shame. I liked him, but it’s too bad he was so susceptible to suggestion. And it’s too bad the Nogitsune didn’t want a henchman fulltime.)

I hope everyone who felt triggered managed to keep themselves happy and safe and is taking care of themselves in the aftermath. Here’s hoping the next four episodes suck a lot less.


	11. 11 March 2014

Isn’t it interesting that Peter kept discrediting Stiles? Calling him pale and weak and sickly? I seem to remember a certain alpha that wanted Stiles in his pack. Said that he made a mistake biting Scott and, really, Stiles would make a much better wolf. So isn’t it interesting that Alpha Again is telling people how pathetic he thinks Stiles is?

I think Peter is trying to quietly undermine all that Stiles accomplishes. I think Peter is trying to make him seem like less than he is in any way he can. I think Peter wants to take Stiles away from Scott and is trying to poison them against each other.

After all, Stiles may be human, but Stiles hears everything. Stiles is connected to everyone, knows about them, makes it his business to know and keeps himself updated on what’s happening. Stiles is plugged in to the pack in a way that no one else seems to be. Stiles doesn’t just hear things about them, he remembers them. Tiny details. Enough that he knows where everyone’s weak points are and how best to hit them _hard_.

Stiles is one of the most underappreciated and potentially dangerous characters and Peter knows this. Peter knows that Stiles is his biggest threat. Peter knows that Stiles is the McCall pack’s glue. Without Stiles, the pack would fall into chaos–look at what he’s done in the _week_ (or so) of being Void! He’s brought chaos and strife in his wake and it has been barely a week (maybe).

Imagine what would happen if he was actually trying to tear them apart instead of actively fighting the demon. Imagine what Stiles could do with the proper motivation.

Peter has. And Peter wants that untapped potential as his second, his beta. And I bet he’s going to make another move before the season is up. I bet he makes a move during all of the confusion the Nogitsune will be causing. And hey, Stiles and his “daughter” have a prior relationship–he could get two betas in one go if he plays his cards right.

I don’t think Peter’s ever lost a hand.


	12. 25 March 2014

You know, thinking back, I’m fairly certain that the Nogitsune was still the winner here. I mean, boohoo, he got locked in a small wooden box. How ever will he escape. Oh, darn those heroes and their boxes.

But let’s look at the Nogitsune’s overall goals (as I understood them):

  1. Revenge against the woman who locked him away the first time.
  2. Bring about Chaos.
  3. Bring about Destruction and Pain.



Let’s start with point 1. Mrs. Yukimura is down to her last tail (if at all) and all of the Oni that were under her power have been destroyed (by her allies). If he comes back, she has been incapacitated. The Oni were the only thing that distracted him in the beginning and they are no longer a threat.

Revenge? Check.

Point 2. Not only was the season an absolute wreck, but **even the fandom was consumed by the chaos he wrought**. There was no rhyme or reason to be found in the entire season. As long as he was around, chaos reigned supreme.

Chaos? Check.

Point 3. I don’t feel like I really need to go into this. He destroyed: the hospital, the police department, and destroyed several buildings over the course of the season. So many people died that, were I to add this season to my list of dead people (I am keeping track, yes), I would just list them as [Hospital season 3b] and [Police Department season 3b] and [Flashback Internment Camp] and [Flashback Echo House]. Not to be confused with the single marker for all of Season 2 (the Kanima killed several nameless people and I could not be bothered to keep a tally).

Destruction and Pain? Check.

So, yeah, right now he’s locked up in a cute little box, but if I have learned one thing in my years watching Supernatural Dramas, it’s that you don’t lock up the monster. Because the first thing that goes wrong? That monster is going to get out and vanish. Gather strength.

The Nogitsune is patient.

The Nogitsune will wait.

Locking things away never solves the problem. It just buys time for someone with the solution to come along. You can only lock up chaos for so long before it escapes once more to continue wreaking havoc. That’s the way it’s always worked.

And that’s how I choose to believe that this will work.

After all, the Nogitsune is thousands of years old. It has nothing but time on its hands. Chaos can never truly die.


End file.
